


弥赛亚同人－柚御：是吗？-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：是吗？-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：是吗？-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eef43e98)

[ 20](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eef43e98)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：是吗？](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eef43e98)

［假设手术后，万夜看到灵魂的能力变得很浅淡几乎失去了，同时他也为了小太郎种了一棵树］

万夜睡在树下。

这片森林在他耳边和眼中，也安静了有一段时间。而他为那个人种的树，也长高了。

毕业后的今日他恰好回来，又恰逢开了花。万夜躺在这棵樱花树下，茂密的枝叶与繁花，如今也能为他遮挡阳光，形成树荫好眠处。

他相信灵魂，所以相信那个人一直都在。可他却没能再看见，再听见。

但又如何呢？他感受得到。在身体里。心脏的跃动全部都在诉说那个人的存在。或许就是因为还活着，所以他才没看见。

听着风，草声，还有树叶飘落的声。无梦短暂的时间淌过，他浅眠后眼帘被白日的光亮敲开。到底还是不如黑夜，只是他不会再有间断的疼痛惊醒，日夜都能睡得很好。

此时忽觉唇上覆盖这什么。轻，薄，不声不响的贴着。有一种味道熟悉，却又分不清来自什么。

万夜下意识的动动嘴唇，那物便从他张开的缝里掉入，黏在舌尖。这把他扰醒，抬手胡乱摸出，竟是片花瓣，正落自那人的树梢前。

就在他模模糊糊擦干睡眼那刻，冲过花夜间的阳光迷乱了视野，聚焦前的眼里于青白烁动的景色下好似看到一个身影刚好起身离开。

那人刚才还如此之近，现在却离开，完成了一件事后便不再出现。

万夜坐起身，这片林间依旧他一人。

低头凝向指上的花瓣，他笑起来。

难怪味道如此熟悉。

是个吻吗？

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(1)

热度(20)

    1. [](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) [苼时](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://quezi06723.lofter.com/) [雀子 QiaoZa](http://quezi06723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://junyingziw300.lofter.com/) [起早贪黑](http://junyingziw300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) [とこはる](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) [红色恋人](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://clintond.lofter.com/) [Breeze](http://clintond.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://pickle-263.lofter.com/) [。](http://pickle-263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eee9b5b4)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ef049770)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
